<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Love Is Poetic by Weird_And_Liquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145313">Our Love Is Poetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_And_Liquid/pseuds/Weird_And_Liquid'>Weird_And_Liquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, married zukka, so he makes it for his favorite firelord, sokka loves poetry, there's not actual poetry in this except for one haiku at the end, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_And_Liquid/pseuds/Weird_And_Liquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout their relationship Sokka has always loved writing poetry for Zuko, take a look at 413 words of their love story and how poetry is intertwined within it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Love Is Poetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka loves writing poems for Zuko, anywhere, anytime, and he knows Zuko loves getting them, he does this thing where his eyes go wide and he gets this lopsided grin that makes Sokka fall in love with him all over again. Every. Single. Time.</p>
<p>It all started in their late teens when Sokka would get bored when there wasn’t much he could do to help the restoration, it was mostly just haikus then, back when he was hiding his feelings for the other boy. He would write them on anything available, short, sweet, and secret, then he put them in a box he kept under his bed until the day he and Zuko got married. After that Zuko found a poem for him every night on his pillow, sometimes on actual paper, sometimes painted onto the smoothest rock Sokka had been able to find at the time.</p>
<p>When they first started dating it was full of awkward silences that turned into deep kisses, and long nights of the Firelord and the new Water Tribe ambassador working next to each other that turned into them plopping into bed while Sokka wrote poems about their love. Sometimes short, sometimes long, sometimes Sokka didn’t even write them down but whispered them into Zuko’s ear like a secret, and it was a secret, for all the development of the Fire Nation some laws were harder to get rid of. Like who you could love.</p>
<p>Zuko was finally able to pass the law that let him and his people be true to themselves, so he instantly proposed to his true love, or was it that they got engaged and then the law passed? The night was a blur to both of them either way as they rediscovered how they fit together. Afterwards, they laid tangled in the sheets of their bed while Sokka wrote poetry on the elation they both felt at being allowed to be together and free. This poetry he wrote down, because he’d be damned if anyone said the history made that day wasn’t real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their wedding day was the most extravagant celebration anyone in the nation could remember, full of family, dancing, and so, so, much love! Of course Sokka and Zuko were dressed in the most expensive clothes, both of them wearing a mix of reds and blues, they’d never looked better and their vows were a beautifully made haiku</p>
<p>“I split in pieces<br/>
A murmuration of me<br/>
They all flew to you”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I've never actually finished and posted a real fanfic before so thanks for making it to the end (or scrolling down to the bottom to comment on how it sucks? hopefully not lol). I can't commit to anything big so I went micro sized 413 words instead so I would actually get something done so I hope you like it. Anyways peace out and keep vibing with life friend</p>
<p>Also the poem at the end is by Tyler Knott Gregson<br/>https://www.pastemagazine.com/books/all-the-words-are-yours/</p>
<p>PS I'm on tumblr @weird-and-liquid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>